Filia de Corazones
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Viñeta. Natsu sabe que Lucy es el centro de atención de muchos hombres; y él sabe que a Lucy eso no le es indiferente, que le gusta coquetear con ellos. Él sabe todo eso y lo acepta, porque él la ama de verdad. [Natsu/Lucy] Reviews Please!


¡Holaaa! Aquí me tienen otra vez con otra cosa X3

Si les digo que esos días en casa de mi abuela, lejos de la computadora, como por una semana sin internet y con con calorón del demonio bien que me ayudaron a estar activa. Rápidamente les cuento la inspiración: cierto día pensé en el apellido de Lucy "Heartfilia", luego lo separé y así nació el título. Luego pensé en la historia que quedara bien con él.

Amm, Lucy me agrada. Pero por al menos una vez quiero hacerla, válgame Dios, "la mala del cuento". Espero lo haya hecho bien sin ser muy OoC. Aunque... ejejeje.

**Aclaraciones: **Fairy Tail ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias.

Reviews Please!

* * *

**Filia de Corazones**

El día que Natsu conoció a Lucy una tarde caminando por el parque central de Magnolia, creyó haber conocido a la chica perfecta. Linda, inteligente, carismática y sobre todo de nobles sentimientos. Por eso no tardó mucho tiempo en caer enamorado de ella, y a su vez ella de él también.

Aparentemente su relación había sido sacada de un cuento de hadas. De esos color rosa que derramaban miel sobre hojuelas. Su extrañísimo amor a primera vista iba de maravilla. Aunque sólo aparentemente.

Y es que con el tiempo aparecieron cosas que a Natsu le empezaron a molestar, pero que nunca dijo. Fue entonces cuando su cuento de hadas se torció en una historia de brujas. De una bruja jodidamente hermosa.

_*Eres una hermosa mentirosa._

Los celos de Juvia siempre le parecían divertidos a Natsu, escuchar el pandemónium que pasaba por la cabeza de la peliceleste era de lo más entretenido. Pero luego de tantas veces de escuchar sus fantasías exageradas, algo de su paranoia se le había contagiado, aunque él quisiera negarlo.

De la noche a la mañana Lucy se había vuelto más cercana a Gray. Eran como los mejores amigos, inseparables. Pasaban bastante tiempo juntos, muy juntos.

–Ustedes sí que se llevan bien –les dijo un día mientras abrazaba a ambos.

–Se-Seguro que sí –respondió Lucy. Gray en cambio se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada hacia otro lado.

Natsu les sonrió como todos los días… aún sabiendo que el cuerpo de Lucy olía al perfume de Gray. Lo sabía pero aún así decidió pasarlo por alto. Sólo lo lamentaba por Juvia que estaba igual o más enamorada que él.

_Actuando como si no lo supiera, claramente soy un cómplice._

–Te amo, Natsu –le confesó otro día Lucy entre besos.

–Repítelo –le pidió agitado.

–Te amo.

_Creí que las mentiras se convertirían en amor si sólo me dejaba engañar._

Desde el primer día que Natsu presentó a Lucy en Fairy Tail, Levy se había vuelto su mejor amiga, ambas compartían gustos y miles de lecturas en común. Era una amistad envidiable la que ellas tenían.

Pero cierto día Levy lloraba como una niña pequeña mientras se quejaba porque el traje de conejita no se le veía tan bien como a Lucy. Porque Lucy era el centro de atención de todos los hombres, pero sobre todo, porque ella compartía escenario con Gajeel en sus espectáculos. Natsu la miró con pena, mientras pasaba de largo para buscar a su novia.

–¿Qué haces vestida así? –le preguntó.

–Hoy va a tocar Gajeel su música extraña –respondió tranquila–, seguro ocupa una conejita, y como siempre termino siendo yo sólo me estoy adelantando –le explicó.

–Ya veo –suspiró mirándola pasar por un lado.

Unos segundos después una cortina se corrió, dejando ver al Redfox que aparentemente había estado escondido. El Dragneel lo miró fijamente.

–Yo no se lo pedí –le aclaró de forma seria–. Será mejor que controles a tu mujer, Salamander –le recomendó marchándose. Natsu se mordió el labio conteniéndose.

_Su egoísmo, e incluso su cara sonriente, ¿no son sólo para mí?_

–Lucy, ¿me amas? –le preguntó otro día, con un rostro serio pero con un tono suplicante. Lucy lo miró sonriente.

–Te amo.

_Dime la verdad, no sólo me sonrías._

Otra vez Lisanna se le acercó con un rostro serio, preocupado. Desde que Natsu había comenzado su noviazgo con Lucy ya no hablaba con la menor Strauss como cuando ambos eran niños. La peliblanca estaba enamorada de él, así que había decidido poner una distancia entre ambos, por su propio bien. El pelirosa la observó preocupado, su expresión no le gustaba nada.

–Natsu –lo llamó dubitativa–, ¿anoche estuviste con Lucy?

–No, ella dijo que tenía que hacer los deberes –respondió.

Lisanna maldijo en voz baja mientras miraba hacia otro lado, nerviosa e incómoda. Él suspiró cansado.

–La viste –afirmó aparentemente tranquilo–. ¿Con quién? –preguntó.

–Con Loke –respondió como no queriendo–. Pe-Pero sólo estaban bebiendo tranquilos –añadió rápidamente.

–Está bien. Gracias –le sonrió alborotándole un poco el cabello. Lisanna lo miró preocupada.

_Cuando en broma te molesto, ¿hacia quién corres?_

Ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ésa relación, ya comenzaba a leer sus patrones. Sonrió con algo de ironía mientras se ponía pensativo. ¿Y luego quién sería? El facilón de Hibiki o el tsundere de Ren. O quizá el popular Sting, Lucy no paraba de quejarse de lo molesto que era ése rubio.

–Sí, él –se respondió a sí mismo.

Ése último día le soltó la mano mientras la acompañaba a casa. Ella lo miró con un rostro confundido.

–Lucy, ¿tienes una *filia con los corazones? –le preguntó fingiendo ánimo. Lucy no respondió.

_Sólo te deseo a ti, tanto que duele._

Él sabía que todo había estado mal desde el principio, pero que era tarde también. Él de verdad la amaba.

* * *

*Filia=se le considera como una afición insana, relacionada con el aspecto sexual.

*Las cursivas son versos de una canción. Por si tienen duda: CNBLUE - Truth.


End file.
